Rei's Vision
by anime-fever
Summary: rei has a disterbing dream and gives her bad vibes and now she can only trust usagi
1. trusting only you

Rei's Vision

Rating : PG

Remember the disclaimers all characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi the queen of Sailor Moon.

A\N this is a story I pulled a few years back I call it a story dedicated to the real feelings of Rei and Usagi. Also I use the Japanese names just because I believe they are better than the American names so for the benefit to those who don't know Haruka is Amara, Micharu is Michelle, Usagi is Serena, Mamaru is Darien, Setsuna is Trista, Minako is Mina and Makoto is Leta. This story is very sappy so hopefully if you like this kind of story you enjoy it .

Plot: Rei had some scary visions and the only one she seemed to trust was Usagi one of them would die without the help of the other. But when the vision comes true they are resorted down to skipping town and leaving the scouts behind. Only three of them know where they are but are sworn to secrete could this be the end of Rei or Usagi?

Prolog:"no please.... Don't no!" Auhhh Rei sits up from her bed " what's going on what does this vision mean?" Rei asks her self Chad is standing outside the door "are you OK Rei is something wrong? "He says " no Chad IM fine go back to bed." Rei fell back on her futon "IM sleepy I'll do the flame reading tomorrow to see what it is wait what if tomorrow's to late? What if some thing was to happen wile we slept? No I won't sleep then I'll watch every inch of this area I wont let anything happen to the ones I love. Wait I'm being paranoid its a vision its not like I never had one before I've had one worse than this. Theirs nothing to be scared Rei." she told her self as she rocked her self on the floor. The next day Ami and Usagi are walking down the street after school. "Really Usagi I don't believe you let me see." "Ami you don't believe me well see a big fat c+." Usagi said with a smile holding her proud quiz. "See Usagi studying with me one on one pays off doesn't it. "Ami said with a smirk. " Yes Ami it does and I thank you I really want to do better and your are making it easy for me your a good friend Ami." Usagi said softly. "Your welcome I noticed you got distracted with the others especially Rei. So I deiced to give you a special time but I can tell that you're good friends anyone could see that if they looked hard enough. You two keep me going with your fighting fits but you do know I care and ill help in times of need." Ami said " yes of coarse Ami you two where my very first I care for both of you as you do to me but what ever brought that up Ami?" Usagi asked "oh I don't know I just don't want any secrets to tare us apart." Ami said shyly. "Oh don't worry I don't know what made you think that but you have no need to worry. "Usagi said as she hugged Ami. Later that day after an hour of Ami's help, " thanks Ami I owe you for putting up with me and helping me." Usagi said as she walked Ami to the cherub. " Its OK Usagi I really want to see you succeed and do better bye see you later" she said as she walked down the street. "USAGI TELAPHONE Its REI! " Usagi's mother called "Rei why is she calling? COMING!" she thought _ " Usagi can you come over tomorrow?" _ "Sure what for?" _" Oh no reason just needs to talk."_ "OK I will after my morning session with Ami." _"OK see you then bye"_ "bye" Usagi hung up the phone. The next day Ami and Usagi finished their session. "Well Usagi your doing well where are you going today?'' Ami asked. "Oh to Rei's she wanted to talk." She said as they walked down the street. "I wonder what it is?" Usagi thought "well I don't know she trusts you and if it where important you would tell the rest of us wouldn't you............. Usagi" Ami said, " well I guess so well see yeah Ames. "Usagi said as she skipped up the temple steps. " Hi yeah Rei what's up!" Usagi said happily Rei jumped " oh hi Usagi let me finish here and we can do something." Rei said as Usagi sat on the steps and watched Rei. 

Part: 1 Usagi got restless but shed been only waiting 15 minutes " a nice day isn't why waste it inside Rei can we do something now." Usagi moaned " well I been having scary visions so I need to talk so just hold on." Rei said as she finished sweeping. "Come on Rei this place is clean lets go your gonna wear your self out" Usagi concretely said. "Well OK let me go change." Rei walked back into the temple and changed out of her priestess robe. " I'm going out Chad ill be back later." Rei called back " Ok Usagi how about a soda at the parlor and the some shopping" I knew Usagi would go with tease plans, these visions scare me and she is the one I seem to trust now. I maybe mean and cruel to her but she is my best friend we're there for each other thick and thin. Rei thought to her self Usagi jumped at her idea "yeah Rei now you're taken my language!" Usagi says with excitement Rei smiles. " Well Usagi lets sit here." she said "OK Rei spill what's wrong your acting strange." Usagi asked with concern to Rei who was looking down on the table. " Well…..I've been having an oncoming vision…….." Rei looks up "it scares me Usagi the out come is not good something is going to happen I don't know when or what it is but I'm scared for your and my life!" Rei said with tears coming down her cheek. "Oh god Rei this is bad we need to tell the others!" Usagi said with fear. "No I don't want to scare or involve them Usagi you cant tell any one you must keep this a secret no matter what happens to us please Usagi!" Rei continued with tears falling "oh Rei don't worry ill take care of you well get though this together I promise I will do my best to protect you I wont let you down." Usagi said as she holds Rei and tears fall from their cheeks.

" Have you seen Usagi and Rei lately Mako?" Mina asked as they walked down the street. " I think they are at the temple." Mako answered " well lets go!" Mina said as she picked up pace " hey Chad where's Rei?" Mako asked as she peeked around the corner toward Chad. "She went out with Usagi." He replied "Rei and Usagi out together alone you joking right!" both girls said trying not to burst out laughing. "NO IM not she said they where going to the center or something and wont be back in till later." Chad said vigorously, Mina and Mako looked at each other in confusion. "okay maybe we can catch them there." Mina said with a smile. "OK bye Chad see you later!" Mako said as they tern and left. "I wonder what's up its odd to have those two be together." Mako said. "Don' no hi Ami!" mina said waving at Ami with a smile. She approaches Mina and Mako. "Catch this Ames Rei and Usagi are out together isn't that strange." Mina said "actually it doesn't surprise me even if those two fight their good friends if you haven't noticed they are all ways their for each other but their may be some thing wrong." Ami explained "then let's go find them" Mina protested! "No we will 'casually' walk by the restaurant and peek." Ami said. So they walked down the street where Rei and Usagi where.

"It will be OK Rei I promise nothing will happen." Usagi said gently as she rocked Rei in her arms." "It's going to happen and we can't stop it! Usagi I feel I can trust you so much and when you say that it seems possible." Rei said with tears trickling down her cheek. 

Meanwhile Mina, Mako and Ami walk to the window of the crown to see Rei embraced in Usagi's arms and both crying. "What's going on?" Mako said fearfully. "Ill go see you two stay out here." Ami instructed as she moved into the parlor and approached them. "Its OK Rei don't worry you're my best friend and I wont let anything happen to you." Usagi was saying. "What will happen Usagi!?" Ami said as she walked up and over heard both of them lift their heads. "Ami!!" both of them say. " What's wrong what's going to happen Rei?" Ami asked "its nothing we just thought of something real sad," Usagi said as she wiped tears away. " Are you sure Rei are you OK?" asked Ami " yeah Ami I'm always all right just as Usagi said we had thought of something real sad." Rei says as tears still fall and attempts to smile. "Well if you need me you know where to find us." Ami said as she returned outside with Mina and Makoto. " So Ami what's up! They said, " they said they just tough of something sad and their fine but if you ask me that's not it." Ami explained "what do you mean Ami?" Mako asked as they walked down the street "Well when I approached them I heard Usagi say ' its OK Rei I wont let anything happen I promise.'" Ami said. 

" Rei would you like me to take you home?" Usagi asked. " No I promised you a good time let go ill be fine." Rei said as she got up from the chair and wiped away the tears. "Let's go shopping," Usagi said cheerfully. "Yeah lets go!" Rei agreed. Eventually Rei and Usagi got their minds off Rei's visions of death and had a good afternoon. Meanwhile the others where confused and still trying to figure out what had gone on at the crown earlier to cause Rei to cry. 

"Bye Rei take care see you tomorrow!" Usagi said as she waves up at Rei as she walks down the temple steps. " You know Usagi-Chan if something is wrong you should tell." Mina said as she approached Usagi. " Oh hi Minako-Chan what are you talking about nothings wrong?" Usagi insisted to Mina. " Usagi I can see the fear in your eyes it's not normal for you two to go out on your own free will. We see you and Rei at the restaurant crying USAGI what's going to happen to Rei!" Mina said brutally. " Minako if I could tell you I would but…I'm sorry I can I promised!" Usagi said as tears welled up in her eyes and she ran away. Mako, Ami, Haruka and Micharu came. " Well did she tell you anything Mina?" Mako said Mina remands still in shock. " Its OK girls those two just need time they will tell us soon enough." Micharu said, " you don't understand Micharu Usagi said she promised and Ami heard hear say to Rei she wouldn't let anything happen." Mina said in a sad and depressed voice facing in the detection Usagi ran. "Well if we can't get it out of Usagi well just have to get it out of Rei and I will do it." Mako said as she skipped up the Hikawa Shrine steps. "Rei? Rei? " "Rei where are you its me Makoto." Mako called. " Yeah I'm over here Mako!" Rei called back. " So what are you doing are you OK any visions you want to talk about?" Mako asked. Rei looks up in surprise "no nothing really why do you ask." Rei answered. "Oh no particular reason you know Rei if something is wrong you know I'm here for you." Mako said to Rei as they walked down the hall. " Just normal visions of the future that's all." Rei replies looking back a little. " Their bad ones aren't they Rei I can tell they are bad enough for you to cry and tell only Usagi!?." Mako remarked Rei said nothing. " Well I guess Micharu was right if it was life threatening you would tell us." Mako said. Rei turned to Mako who was standing outside of her room in the hall and she slid the door shut with tears in her eyes. " Good bye Mako-Chan" Rei whispered. Mako was stunned to have Rei slam a door in her face so she left to see the others. " I'm sorry everyone this is for your own good I'm sorry Mako I don't want anyone getting hart its for Usagi's safety she or I may die please understand." Rei wept. About a week passed with the same routine Rei would only allow Usagi into her room the others had stated to think Rei lost it and went insane but where determined that something else was wrong. Every day the two would go out but Rei would Barry her face every time she saw her friends. Then came a day where things where different and Rei's vision became real. 


	2. scared effections

Rei's Vision

By :Anime-Fever

Rated pg13

A/N: this second chapter is a thriller well almost enjoy three will be up soon! Je Ne

Part: 2

Rei and Usagi were walking in the park "you seem better about things Rei." Usagi said gently "yes and thank you the visions are not so freighting anymore but we still be aware." Rei answered " Rei I don't get why you don't want the other girls to know about this?" Usagi asked. " Well if they get involved it may lead both you and me getting hart and not just you or I." Rei said, as she grew silent. Usagi looks down to the ground " but I still think they should know a little about what is going to happen." Usagi protested. "Usagi its under control just remember if its you I will care for you as… " And I will care for you" Usagi interrupted Rei you under stand now we cant let the others know." Just then a monster appeared in front of them " oh no Rei look out lets hurry!" " MARS MAGA FIRE FLASH!" mars screamed as fire spilled from her fingertips. "Sailor Moon quick get the others we need some backup!" mars yelled from behind her fire ring. "Guys where are you Rei and I got trouble we need your help please we are at the back of the park hello…hello…. Amy…Leta…. Mina…Chibi-usa" Sailor moon yelled into the communicator as mars holds back the monster. " I cant get them mars what do we do!" sailor moon says frantically and mars is being picked up by the monster. "Ahhhhh get the outers someone hurry help!" mars yelled. " Ohhh please answer Guys come quick I can't get the others and mars and I are in trouble help please are you there…. Micharu…. Haruka…Setsuna… HOTARU!!!!!" Sailor moon cries into her transceiver. "Ahhhh USAGIIII help me!!!!" mars screams " I'm coming Rei hold on!" Usagi says as she runs toward the monster but in that time the monster threw mars into the rock ledge. " NOOOO Sailor Mars urrg MOON TERRA ACTION!!!!" sailor moon yells the monster flickers and tosses a small attack on her but I just ticks him off. Sailor mars that have tumbled to the ground sliding down the ledge badly hart stands up and uses her last bit of energy " MARS FIREBIRD FLASH!" she screamed. The impact made her slam back against the wall again and fall. " Oh know this is bad I WILL BUST YOU FOR HARTING MARS YOU TOAD!!!! Moon spiral Heart attack!!!!!" sailor moon screamed the monster disappeared. She ran thought the thorn bushes but in her frantic state trips over the vines spraining her ankles and bruising the wrists "ouch oh this harts" she says as she holds her lag and rocks her self then looks at the unctuous mars. " Oh Rei I'm coming" Usagi says as she struggles to walk she crouches in front of mars and puts her hand on her shoulder "Rei.. Rei wake up!!" sailor moon said, "OK here we go its OK Rei I promise I will take care of you. She said as she propped mars over her shoulder and winced in pain for her arms and lags where scratched raw and a sprained ankles with both wrists bruised bone. She stumbled to the near by telephone both. "Please be home Mamo-chan…," Usagi said as the phone rang she got his answering machine. "Mamo-chan help us please its me Usagi Rei and I are hart please Mamo-chan." She starts to whimper with pain and sadness and hung up. " Its OK Rei I'll take care of you seance none else seems to care." Usagi said as she stroked Rei's bangs. "OK Rei we're going to go to my house to pick up some things." Usagi said as she detransformed her self and Rei and propped Rei on her back. The time Usagi had gotten to her gate it was 9:00pm and the lights where out. "Hugh what's going on?" rei moaned "oh good your awake we are going in my house for some things." Usagi explained. Chibi-usa and Hotaru where having a slumber party and weren't sleeping and heard the stirring in Usagi's room. "What's wrong Hotaru?" "I think I hear something in Usagi's room listen." –"who are you who am I and what happened?" Rei's voice came out " no it can't be you don't know anything? You are Rei Hino and I am your best friend Usagi Tsukino. "-"Oh something's wrong with Rei." Chibi-usa gasped "suhhuuuuhs!" Hotaru hissed –OK that should do it lets go. Can you walk?" Usagi asked. "yha where are we going?" Rei asked. Usagi didn't answer. – Oh know come on Hotaru we're gonna stop them!" Chibi-usa stammered off the bed down the stairs. The two met up with Rei and Usagi holding each other up. "Where are you going this late Usagi what's wrong with you and Rei?" Chibi-usa asked. "Evan as the two youngest scouts you still could have helped prevent this and now thanks to the eight of you Rei and I are left holding on with dear life. IM taking Rei to a hospital outside of Juban district but I ask you two to keep this a secrete tell now one where we have gone promise your lips are sealed." Usagi said with a wince of pain and holding tears back. Chibi-usa looked at her future mother and gardiaen "I promise but you have to promise to come home." Chibi-usa said, "Hotaru will you to?" Usagi said, "yes I promise Usagi-sama" Hotaru said quietly "than I promise I will return farewell." Usagi said as she stumbled passed the two girls. Then put her hand on Chibi-usa's cheek and felt a tear hit her hand "good bye mamma" Chibi-usa said softly. In wincing pain they reached the train station and got on it "where are we going Usagi-san?" Rei asked "to a hospital out side of Juban district instead of the one in town because the others may find us because of Ami oh I'm so sorry Ami I feel terrible." Usagi said as she squeezed her brooch in her pocket. 

"What do mean there gone!" Mina protested. "Their gone Chad said Rei hadn't been home seance Usagi took her out yesterday afternoon and the same with Usagi's house." Mako responded. "What about Mamaru's place?" Ami suggested. "Yeah lets go girls!" Mako said. Ami knocked on Mamaru's door not even time to call him the door swung opened "USA-KO!" Mamaru said as he opened the door. "Well judging by your reaction you haven't seen Usagi either." Minako said with a sad tone. " No the last I herd of her was this message that I got when we where setting up and its not good come in girls." He said as he walked over to the answering machine. "Here listen to this and tell me what you think." He said as he pushed the button. It was Usagi's voice she was crying and in a frantic "' Mamo-chan are you their its me Usagi where are you Rei and I are hart we need you where are you Mamo-chan please"' her voice faded and it hung up. Every ones face terned white as if they had seen a ghost. " You see I was with you girls when she called I looked for her last night I thought I saw her with Rei but before I could notice it was her she was gone oh I wish I could have been there for her." Mamaru said shamble " yes we all should have been their but we ignored her cries for help. Well let's go search for her!" Mina said with ambition "we can ask my mother if they checked in at the hospital." Ami suggested. "But what if their not there then what?!" Mako asked everyone was silent. " Come-on lets go guys!" Minako said walking out the door.

It was nearly dawn when they had arrived "excuse me ma'am' can you tell me where a hospital is around her my friend and I are hart badly." Usagi pleaded to a women the women looked at Rei then at Usagi's dried up bloody legs "oh dear theirs one down the street. Here what ever happen to you girls any way I work their ill help you girls what is your names?" " Oh thank you ma'am I am Usagi and this is my friend Rei." Usagi said then winced again in pain. "Oh dear where did you girls come from off the train you poor thing it appears you have sprained ankles come on times a wasting we can talk after." The women said and helped them down the street. "Here girls sit here while I get started. Oh by the way I'm am Dr. Lynn Saiko" she said "thank you so much." Usagi said as she sat in the chair. Ms. Saiko walked into a room. Usagi turned to Rei who was dazing into space " Rei I have to tell you something reach in your pocket." Usagi said. " OK usagi-san" Rei said then reached in her pocket and pulled out her transformation pen. " What is this Usagi-San?" Rei asked Usagi pulled out her brooch and opened it. The crystal glimmered "Rei we have a special destiny along with eight others to protect a princess as sailor scouts you are sailor mars I am sailor moon also known as princess serenity but we must keep this secrete." Usagi said though the glimmering light. Rei's eyes sparkled "OK I see but I don't under stand." Rei said " its OK in time with the silver crystal you will remember." Usagi said with a tear trickling down her cheek. " I will tell you more later." Usagi said as she shut her brooch and Rei's pen and shoved into her pocket as Ms. Saiko approached them. "Well girls I don't have any patients right now so you'll be mine. I've checked you in this room this is where you will stay this is my assent and friend Katthre she will be the only one other than me who will come to you two. Katthre this is Usagi and Rei." 

Mamaru and the girl set out to find Usagi and Rei. "First we should check the park where they went yesterday. So Mako you go to the West Side Mina you go east Mamaru you check the front and the lake area and ill look in the back. If you find any thing we'll use our communicators" Ami instructed. "Right!" everyone said and left in their directions. "Excuse me have you see these girls any where?" Mamaru asked a couple walking by pointing to them in a group picture. But they shook their heads and continued to walk hand and hand "oh that should be you and me Usa-ko I'm so sorry where are you." Mamaru said to him self just then Ami came on his transceiver "guys come quickly to the back of the park!!" with in minutes the other three caught up with Ami. Then saw the battlefield. "What happened here?" Mina said in distort "it seems that up their someone had crashed into that ledge and another." Ami started "look char marks mars and sailor moon where here that only means!!!" Mako said "hey in these bushes someone ran through them and fell." Ami said "blond hair" Mina said crouched over a bush. "Here look Usagi's terra I think…" Mako stopped "black\purple hair." Mina said again "shreds of clothes," Mamaru said. "Yes it defiantly was them." Ami said snapping her computer shut and removing her glasses. "But where did they go their obviously hart." Mako said picking up the terra off the ground. "Their!" Ami said pointing to the phone ten feet away. "Well let's go check the hospital." Mamaru said. Walking out towards his car.


	3. Sliped Secrate

Rei's Vision: chapter3 looking for you

Rated pg13

By Anime-Fever

A/N halfway through only two more chapters until the end how long can you hold out this ones is kind of corny like the other ones although the hole thing is compared to my other geniuses. Give my sweet reviews now onward with my romance novel!

Part: 3

"Aright now while I take a look at your wounds tell us where you live and what happened." Ms. Saiko said as she shined a light in Rei's eyes " well we come from Juban district…" Usagi posed to think. "Juban district they have a hospital there don't they?" Ms Kattree said as she raped Usagi's ankles. "Well yes they do but I'm afraid to go there because they would find me." Usagi said quietly. Both of ladies stopped and stared at Usagi. "Well what's wrong with Rei if its what I think it is gee I took a pretty good guess." Usagi said to try to change subject with a smile. " Rei has a slight case of amnesia with help to remember she should recover quite well now Usagi back up here who will find you who did this to you two?" ms Saiko asked Usagi looked to the floor my boyfriend and my friends…" Usagi stopped again. "Your friends did this to you!" ms. Saiko said. " … Well I don't know …what was wrong with them … it wasn't them entirely … we where attacked by a monster … but sailor moon and mars came but it was too late for Rei she had gotten hit…and well I tried to be noble but my gracefulness showed and I fell… Sailor Moon took care of him." Usagi said. " But if your friends didn't do it then why are you afraid of them?" Kattree asked " well their jealous that I've been with Rei lately in other words we are in a augment." Usagi said. " OK well you two are all set now Usagi you should stay off your feet." Ms. Saiko said as they both walked out the door.

"You guys stay here I will go ask my mother." Ami said walking to the desk. " Hi is my mother advisable for me to speak with her for a few minutes?" Ami asked, "yes Ami but only a few minutes she's got patients to check on." The lady said and called Dr. Mizuno on the intercom. Then through a door appeared Ami's mother " what's the matter Ami dear?" " Mama has Usagi-Chan and Rei been in?" Ami said with a worried face her mother looked at Ami then at the receptionist and she shook her head after looking at the list on her computer. "No I'm afraid not sweetie why would they be here for?" ms. Mizuno said in her gentle voice. "Then a tear flowed down Ami's cheek because their missing they haven't come home sense yesterday afternoon." "Thank you any way mom" Ami said quietly and returned to the others. " Well are they here!" Minako said as she jumped from her chair. Ami just shook her head and quietly said, " no let's just go home now." 

"Have you seen the girls their a wreck they spent all afternoon looking for Rei and Usagi when we know where they are oh I feel bad Hotaru." Chibi-usa said to Hotaru as they walked in her house. The other three where sitting around the table talking and suddenly stooped when Hotaru and Chibi-usa walked in. "hi Micharu-mamma, Haruka-papa and Setsuna- mama." Hotaru cheered. "Come and sit down girls" Setsuna said softly. "OK!" they both said, as nothing was wrong. " Well Hotaru Chibi-usa did you notice the other girls acting a little emotional today?" Micharu asked. "Yes sort of why? "The two said. "Well Rei and Usagi never came home yesterday." Haruka said "Yeah I know that Haruka-San some times she stays at Mamaru's house" Chibi-usa said " well she wasn't there their both missing." Haruka finished. They both knew the truth but held it in. "OK Rei now just relax and let the silver imperial crystal bring it back to you." Usagi said as she pulled out the brooch out of her pocket and opened it. "We work along side eight other members of the sailor team." Usagi whispered. Then the crystal shined Rei's eyes glimmered as a vision passed in her mind. "Usagi- San what you told the doctor was it true?" Rei asked "well no some of it was true but it was a white lie we have to lye it will be aright I promise now lets get some rest." Usagi said placing her brooch back in her pocket. 

Hotaru and Chibi-usa kept their promise and never told the girls no matter how hard it was. "Hey Hotaru it's been three days I wonder how they are?" Chibi-usa said as they strolled the park. "Well we can look in the phone book for the number of the hospital their at." Hotaru suggested as they approached a phone booth. So the flipped through the book at the bottom of the phone they called different hospitals "well my last amount of money suuhhh it's ringing" Hotaru hissed. At last they found it. "Hi Usagi we found you its Hotaru." She said into the phone _" oh hi Hotaru where are you calling from you two didn't tell any one did you?"_ Usagi asked "no we kept quite but it's hard you know here's Chibi-usa I need to do look out bye." Hotaru said handing Chibi the phone. "Usagi hi how are you doing how's Rei are you coming home soon?"_ " Oh Chibi-usa we're fine Rei's doing fine but we can't go home yet how are the girls do they even know where gone?" _Usagi asked. " Well yes they have spent days searching trying to contact you Usagi they cry! Come home!" "Chibi-usa" said Hotaru tapping her shoulder because Haruka was coming. "Chibi-chan Haruka-papa is coming!" Hotaru said quickly and Chibi-usa hung up the phone. "What where you two doing?" Haruka said. " Ummm well we where you tell her Hotaru!" Chibi-usa stuttered Hotaru frowned. " Don't lye girls who where you talking to because you know none of the girls or Mamaru are home." Haruka said leaning against the booth "oooppps you caught us Haruka –papa." Hotaru said softly "what do you mean OK you two no more games." Haruka said "oh good one Hotaru sure nice save now we have to brake our promise to them and tell." Chibi-usa frowned. Haruka looked confused at the two. "Well Haruka we both knew where Usagi and Rei where sort of and we where talking to Usagi checking up." Chibi-usa said in a low voice. "Woo hold on all this time you two knew and did not tell a soul why?" Haruka said frustrated. "Well we where at Chibi Chan's when we herd sounds from Usagi's room and we went down to see and we caught Rei and Usagi hopping down the hall ready to leave. She made us promise and it was hard not to tell seeing the girls and everyone working so hard trying to find them when the answer was right under their noise us. But please Haruka-papa don't tell please." Hotaru pleaded "its OK girls it will be between you two and me we'll work together to bring both of them back OK." Haruka smiled. And opened the car door. "So girls tell me where are they and what is wrong with them?" "Well they looked pretty beat up Usagi's lags where all swollen bruises and cuts it looked pretty bad and Usagi thought Rei has amnesia." Chibi said, "we also found in the phone book where they are there in Weardisha hospital clinic just out of town here." Hotaru added. "OK girls we'll go see them Wednesday we will keep contact with them in till they are safe at home here in Juban." Haruka said as she drove down the street.


	4. Recovery

A/N: well here it is chapter 4 enjoy and you know I own Jack shit sailor moon and all its likeings belong to you know who not me

Part: 4 

" If only we had our communicators on we could have saved them. DAMIT!" Mina said kicking a rock on the sidewalk. "She's right guys if we hadn't put them away wile we worked this would have never happened." Mako added. Stop that you two we'll find them they will be aright!" Ami said to Mina and Mako. "Well it's all in the past now and the best we can do is wait for some clues or them to return on their own." Mamaru said gently. That was the conversation for the next few days. 

Usagi's leg and arm scars got better but her wrists and ankles where still healing rei's scares where almost gone too. Her memory started to return. " I'm amazed of your progress Rei whatever your doing Usagi its working. But you on the other hand your fine but you've been looking extremely tied lately try to sleep Rei wont wonder." Ms. Saiko said putting her hand on Usagi's forehead. " OK I promise I will rest." "Um miss. Rei and Miss Usagi three girls are here for you." Kattree said at the door "no it can't be!" Usagi said softly " thank you" she said to the two and hopped on her crutches to the door after the ladies to find Haruka, Chibi-usa and Hotaru at the door. " How'd you find us did you tell them Chibi-usa!" Usagi said with furry " no she didn't I forced it out of them and its just me who knows." Haruka said as Usagi caused them to enter the room and she shut the door " so why are you here I'm not going back with you all of you abandon me and Rei out in the park to die!" Usagi said leaning on her crèches. "Actually we never knew you need help." " Oh really maybe you should pay more attention to the communicators more often!" " We had taken them off and put them away while we had dinner at Mako's house!" Haruka and Usagi yelled Rei sat on her bed in a trance then came out. " Stop Haruka or she'll faint again!" Rei screamed Haruka stopped and looked at Rei "what do you mean?" Haruka asked. "She has been reviving my memory with the crystal now she is weak now I ask you to go we can't not come back in till we are both better and you eight have been forgiven!" Rei said pointing to the door. Haruka looked back at Usagi she looked tired and worn out and pissed. " You know Haruka I'm not unitarily stupid I brought Rei here to be taken care of she is improving and so am I and I don't need your help!" Usagi said. " I never said you where but Usagi you are like a little sister and so is Rei and I am only worried like the rest of them I'm sorry for intruding but come home soon." Haruka said putting her hand on Usagi's shoulder. "OK I'll call when we're coming home," Usagi said as the three walked out the door. "Oh and Haruka" "Yha Usagi" " thanks for coming" Usagi said with a smile Haruka smiled back and left. " Rei why did you tell them I've been fainting?" " Well they looked so worried and Haruka was beating on you I didn't want you to faint again I'm sorry Usagi. Now you can rest please Usagi lay down and sleep build your energy back you cant keep doing this to your self." "Its all right Rei ill be fine know what do you remember tell me." Usagi said as she lied on her bed and Rei started to tell her the memories she gained.

In an hours time Haruka arrived home with Hotaru and Chibi-usa " now Haruka you never answered my question where did you go." Micharu snapped as she stopped playing her violin. Setsuna was absorbed into her book when Haruka and the two girls entered the room. "I'm sorry Micharu we went for a drive that's all onsite Mitch." Haruka said "some how I don't believe you Haruka oh Hotaru you'll tell me where you three went." Micharu said with her hands on her hips. "To look for…. A present for Usagi when she comes home!" Hotaru said in her cute voice. "Oh OK now go play." Micharu said as she picked up her bow and pointed in Haruka's face. "Now was that to hard to say unless you made sweet little Hotaru lye too!" she said then continued to play. "Mitch you need to relax you've been spending to many hours searching you can stop and relax you need it." Haruka said. The days began to pass quickly Rei's memory had recovered almost fully but Usagi had gotten weak. "Please Usagi you have to rest!" Rei pleaded as she held the down Usagi down to the bed. " But Rei I'm fine really I want to see Mamaru and the girls your better now I can walk now we can go home now Rei please." Usagi said with tears trickling down her cheek. "Well your not better your weak from using the Imperium silver crystal you took care of me now I have to take care of you. I can do something that will make you feel better." Rei said as she picked up the phone and started to dial Mamaru's number. "Here you can talk to him but don't tell him where we are." She said handing Usagi the phone it was ringing. He picked up_ "hello?"_ he asked "Mamo-chan!" Usagi walled she was still crying_ "Usa-ko where are you why did you run are you aright?" _"I'm fine…."She hung up "you could have talked more you know." Rei said collecting their stuff and putting it in their bag. "Yha I know I just wanted to hear his voice I under stand Rei ill rest today but tomorrow can we go home?" Usagi said wiping her tears away. Rei smiled "Yha I guess I've been trying to make you rest for three days now its time to go home." She said. 

"Usa-ko …Usa-ko!" Mamaru yelled into the phone then he hung up. "She hung up why where is she." He said returning to his chair next to Chibi-usa the girls where over too. "She called what did she say is she OK!" Mako said with excitement. "She said she was fine and hung up" he responded. "We at least we know she's alive." Ami said to boost everyone's self esteem


	5. Home At last

Well here it is the last chapter I hope you all enjoyed this story. Remember I own none of this. Enjoy be sure to read my other fic's! ---Anime-fever

Final part: 5

"Hey Hotaru Haruka Rei called me tonight their coming home tomorrow on the train at on the 9:00 train. Lets surprise everyone and gather them for their arrival Rei said that Usagi feels horrible for leaving and begged her to let them to go home even if she was weak." Chibi-usa happily said into the phone Haruka chuckled "yes Chibi-usa that's a good idea." 

8:00 the next morning "please Mamo-chan papa came we go to the train station pleeaassee." Chibi-usa said in her cute voice "why would you want to go their for you see trains every day?" he responded "Haruka, Hotaru and I have a surprise for you and the girls their." Chibi-usa said. And Hotaru pleaded with Micharu too and by 8:30 they all arrived at the train station. Hotaru and Chibi-usa watched carefully at each train as they went by. "You two look like you've never seen a train before." Mina said. Then a train pulled up Chibi-usa looked at her watch then both of then screamed. " Their here Yha their here!" everyone's attention drew to the train that stopped a smile spread across Haruka's face. The doors slid opened and the wind blew dust up from the train as Rei stepped out. "No it can't be Rei!" Mina said when the dust cleared Rei was helping Usagi off the train on her crèches they both stud there for a minute "are you OK Usagi?" Rei asked, "yes there I don't need them now." Usagi said putting her crèches in one hand. Chibi-usa and Hotaru jump up and down "USAGI! REI!" they both yell. Usagi looked up to their direction and saw everyone "Mamo-chan guys you came!" she said as she runs with a limp and jumped into Mamaru's extended arms Rei walked towards everyone and picked up the crèches off the ground that Usagi dropped. "I'm sorry Mamo-chan ill never jump to conclusions ands leave you ever again oh I'm so sorry girls for worrying you too." Usagi said as tears fall down from her cheek. "Oh Usagi we love you." The girls said "careful she's weak." Rei said from behind her Usagi trend around "really Rei I'm fine now," Usagi said then she stumbled Rei caught her and headed the close "oh stubborn Usagi just like me if your fine you wouldn't fall." Let's all go to my house and talk there. Mamaru said picking up Rei and Usagi's stuff off the ground. "I had visions before of a deadly battle that Usagi and I would come by and I had told her. She wanted to tell the rest of you but I was afraid it would happen to the rest of you I was only being coutious its my fault too I'm sorry." Rei said as they all sat in the living room Usagi was raped in Mamaru's arms with her eyes shut. "We promised to each other that we would care for each other if something where to happen to one of us." She said softly. The sat around their sipping tea wile Usagi and Rei told what had happened Mako told Usagi why none answered. Later that night they all had their party that had been put on hold. Rei and Usagi became better friends after this long and scary battle.

The End


End file.
